Little Angel
by dota-chiin
Summary: "You should be careful with the way you raise a child, when you spoil one too much, and neglects the other, things can become a little uneasy in the future... Just an old man's advise for a young couple." They should've listenned... Twisted!Tsuna / Dark!Tsuna / AU / Twin Fic
1. October 16th

**Hello there, i had this idea while watching a music video... inspiration hit me and so here it is, a new story.**

Eight years old Tsuna hummed happily while staring outside of the window, 'What a beautifull day...' he smiled as he thought about it, after a while he closed the curtains, wiping the blood of his face while removing the knife of the bloody body of his mother, she was facing him with a frozed scared face, dull eyes still open while she tried to come closer to his twin brother, he chuckled a little, it was just so easy to take them down.

The boy could hear some tired sniffs from the other boy that layed next to his mother. Walking towards him, he crouched next to him so he could face Tsuna. Ienari merely screamed as his whole body started to tremble, tears rolled from his eyes. Now Tsuna frowned a little, touching the boy's face with the tip of his fingers, while giving him a little smile "Why are you crying Nari?" He leaned down and whispered on the younger ears "This is all your fault..." making him choke on his tears and cry a little louder.

"Now stop crying, will ya?" With that the boy stabbed his twin brother one more time in the back, when his eyes slowly became dull, Tsuna smiled one more time, a satisfied smile.

He ruffled his twin brother's head when he finally turned into just a dead corpse.

Standing up, he looked at his surroundings and sighed. There were blood stains in the ground and walls, broken furniture... "God, this place is a mess!" Tsuna sang happily as he walked towards the stairs where near on the step groove layed his fathers body. He was still alive, he needed him alive. Tsuna put the knife on his hand, and forced it towards his own leg. The boy hissed in pain while dropping the knife and holding Iemitsu's other hand, craving his nails on his face, scrathing it with all his strenght. He could feel the warm blood wet his pants while his face burned from that scratch.

Standing up, Tsuna kicked his father's head one more time, just to make sure he wouldn't wake up. He removed his gloves and throwed them at the fireplace while grabbing the phone, the bruised leg was starting to annoy him even more as he took the phone with him and went upstairs to the bathroom, locking the door he dialed three numbers.

"Namimori police office." A man picked the phone nonchalantly, Tsuna first held a stern face expression while looking at himself in the mirror, when the other line picked up the phone, the boy's atittude changed 180 degrees.

"Sniff... snifff..." Tsuna started to sob on the phone, the man on the other line noticed this and started to worry.

"Hello? Police offic..."

"He-hello... mi-mister... sniff... sniff... he...he... killed them... sniff... ple-please... help me" Tsuna holded his laught when on the other line, the man started to ask questions unstoppable, like 'Where are you?! Who killed them?! What is your name?!'

"P-papa... he...he killed them!" The boy shouted and sobbed uncontrolled while the man on the other line was nearly freaking out.

"Are you hide? Tell me your name kid." Another man assumed the call and started to talk with the boy. Tsuna took deep breath and continued with his act. "My...my name is... sniff... Sa-Sawada Tsu-Tsunayo-yoshi... sniff... mister... my leg hurts... sniff... help please."

"Listen kid, you need to hide and keep quiet, we will come to your ho..." Tsuna turned off the phone and simply let go of it while he sighed, and smiled again.

After not much time he could hear someone barging from the back door and shouting "Police, Sawada Iemitsu you're under arrest!" Tsuna smile grow wider while he openned the bathroom door and went out of it. Sniffing and crawlling on the floor when a police officer came to him. The boy looked at him with pleading eyes.

"You're safe now, kid." Tsuna nodded and smiled a little when the man picked him up in bridal style and started to walk towards the front door.

Neighbors were crowding behind the lines, in a police car Sawada Iemitsu was arrest, a shocked expression plasted on his face when his boy came out of the house in the arms of a police officer. No words came out of his mouth, he just couldn't believe.

Tsuna looked at him from behind of the officer's shoulders and smirked a little, right after starting to sniff again in his "hero" shoulder.

"Thank.. you... sniff...officer..." He said as they put him in an ambulance.

.

.

.

_On september fourteen of 2010, Sawada Iemitsu (42) was was sentenced to life imprisonment for attempted to murder of his first born son, Sawada Tsunayoshi (12), and for murdering his wife and second born son, Sawada Nana (34) and Sawada Ienari (8) on the mourning of october 16, of 2006._

_Sawada Tsunayoshi iscurrently on custody of his grandfather, Timoteo Vongola (74) in Italy and is under psychiatric treatment due to major stressfull shock._

.

.

.

Tsuna, now a 12 years old smiled a little as he read the news on the Internet. "Hum... serves you right." He chuckled as he stared at the picture of his father on the main page of the website.

**How was it? Should i turn this into a two shot?**

**Edited on 08.19.13**


	2. September 15th

**Many asked, and I was inspired so... hope you enjoy it.**

_Sept. 15 of 2006_

It was a normal mourning at the Sawada household. In one of the rooms, Iemitsu and Nana slept peacefully, as so did their twins in the other room.

Time passed and the sun was rising, the house was getting full of life as the couple woke up. Nana went straight to prepare the breakfast and Iemitsu went to the airport after having a cup of coffee. His boss was going to have a little vacations in Japan, and he offerred his home as a place for him to stay.

"Tsu-kun, Nari-kun wake up! Grandpa is comming soon!" Nana beamed from the step groove of the stairs, as she shouted to wake up the boys.

.

The room was dark and soft snore could be heard from the boys. Tsuna's eyes flashed open when he heard his mother call out for them. At that moment he knew this day would suck._ 'Ugh...' _"Wake up, Nari." Said Tsuna as he throwed one of his pillows straight to the younger boy's face. He smirked when the one started to mumble words as he seated on the bed.

Tsuna actually liked his younger brother, he always was there for him. But he couldn't deny that he felt envy towards Ienari. They were exactly alike. They liked the same things, and they were both good at the same things. So why did their parents only bragged about Ienari?

Hatred was slowly taking it's way in his heart, and he knew it. Today would be one of those days; his "grandpa" was comming to visit them, so it would be another day full of "Nari this", "Nari that", and that annoyed him very much. He knew his brother tried to make them say good things about him, but it was always going to end with "Oh yeah...but Nari-kun..."

"Mourning, big brother." Said a sleepy Ienari while he rubbed his eyes. Tsuna seated on the bed and yawned, not answering the other boy.

"Ne Tsuna..." He countinued when his brother glanced at him. "You know...why are you ignoring me lately? Do you hate me?"

He sighed, he could only sigh when he asks that questiong. It's always like that...

.

_Tsuna begged his parents to let him keep a kitty he had found in the streets, but they said no. In that exact same day, Nari came home with a dog, and it became part of the family._

_Tsuna was hurt, his heart hurt a lot that day, he couldn't help but cry in silence as he heard his brother words that night. "Ne Tsuna... Do you hate me?" and as much as Tsuna wanted to say yes, he gave his little brother a small smile and ruffled his hair whispering in his ear "I would never." _

_He didn't know what was going on inside his brothers head, but he knew what was inside his own, and he knew he loved his brother, even tho their parents obviously liked his brother better, Tsuna would never feel anything against him... he thought._

_A week later both of them got and A+ in a math test, and Nari could choose what they would have for dinner. 'Maybe they'll let me choose the dessert' Tsuna thought, as he looked hopeful to his parents. After the meal that night, however, Iemitsu only brought strawberry ice cream, Nari's favorite...Tsuna hated strawberry ice cream._

_The said swallowed a lump and went to his shared room without uttering a word, he layed on his bed, didn't intent to sleep, but unwittingly dozed off._

_"Hey...big brother..." Tsua felt someone shake him on the shoulders as his eyes openned and he stared coldly at his 'copy' in front of him. "What?"_

_"You know... I was happy for you with your A+..." Tsuna only rolled his eyes and then closed them again. "Tsuna... I'm sorry..." Tsuna openned his eyes once more, staring at him as he seated on his bed, the older boy shoved him off. "I didn't allow you." was all he said._

_Ienari looked hurt as he whispered in an audible tone. "Do you hate me?" 'Maybe...' he thought. "I would never..." Tsuna ruffled Nari's hair and smiled a little. "Goodnight, Nari. I'm tired."_

_Nari smiled brightly as he was happy to hear his brother's answer._

.

Tsunawalked towards his brother bed, and ruffled his hair, whispering an "I would never..." on his ear and then went straight to the bathroom for his mourning routines.

Later that day, Iemitsu came back with an elderly man with him, both of them grinned when spotted the twins watching TV on the liviing room.

"Boys, come say hello to grandpa!" Iemitsu said with a gooffy smile as the elder man stepped in the living room.

"Well, hello boys, remember grandpa?" He smiled, a kind smile. Tsuna knew he was a kind man, he could feel it. Both of the boys stared at him for a while, and soon, Ienari jumped of his seat. "Grandpa! Grandpa!" And hugged him tightly, followed by Tsuna, who only smiled a little at him.

"It's been a long time huh? How are you boys? Iemitsu, bring their presents over here." He smiled once more, now hugging both of the boys and than seating on the couch with the boys on his lap.

Nana came out of the kitchen and said in a bright tone "Lunch is ready! Boys, grandpa, come! Come!" She sang it as they proceded to the kitchen, seating at their respective seats on the table.

"Well Nana, tell me about them. It must be hard raising two at the same time huh? They grow up quite a lot since the last time i came here." Nana smiled as she looked at Iemitsu and than to the boys. "Oh, it's nothing! Nari is a great boy, he recently got full marks in the exams, and he is on the soccer team of the school."

Nari gazed at his brother with eyes full of worry as the other sat still, not touching his food. "Bi-big brother also got full marks..." He stuttered as looking at his parents.

"Really, Tsuna?" When the boy nodded, Timoteo continued. "Well tell me more about him, Nana, Iemitsu!" He smiled a kind smile once more, but already knew what was happening. _'Too much for one, too little for the other huh?'_

"Oh, he's a good boy..." Nana grinned and Iemitsu nodded his head at Timoteo.

Tsuna clenched the fork in his hand _'How could you always do that with me?!' 'Why would you never say something good about me?' 'If i was the only one, this would be better... What am I thinking?' 'But that's true...' _Tsuna stared at his food as his breath became heavy. "I'm full." The boy jumped from his seat and went outside.

"Ok dear!" Nana beamed, and looked at Timoteo once more, as procedded to brag about Ienari. Timoteo glanced at the older twin's plate. "He barely touched the food..."

"That's ok, he's a peaceful child, Timoteo, he doesn't eat much." Iemitsu words echoed throught his head, as Nari watched in horror how they dindn't care at all about his older brother, a lump was formed in his throat as a deep silence took the room.

"You should be careful with the way you raise a child, when you spoil one too much, and neglects the other, things can become a little uneasy in the future... Just an old man's advise for a young couple." He chuckled a little as the parents laughed drily and soon changed the topic of the conversation.

.

Tsuna was seating in the balcony as the breeze made contact with his skin. _'I can't take this anymore...' _He wanted to cry, but he lost it far too long ago. He stared sadly at the leaves that falled with the autumn breeze. A hand touching his shoulder and suddenly wraping around his back. "Ne, big brother...I'm sorry" there was a only the sound of the wind blowing the leaves as both of the boys sat still; "Do you hate me?" Ienari started to sniff and wet Tsuna's tshirt as the said boy smiled... a sad smile, he never answered that question.

**A little prelude of the first chapter. How was it? I pretend to add one more chapter to this story. I hope my readers had the chance to understand Tsuna more.**

**Edited on 08.20.13**


	3. October 14th

**I got some new ideas so I'm openning this story once again, and i'll probably add two more chapters.**

Timoteo leaved the Sawada household feeling a little uneasy. He spend almost a month with the Sawada's and even thought he wasn't one to meddle in family business, he could feel the hatred blossoming inside the older twin's heart. The last event, of a couple of hours ago had his Hyper Intuition almost screaming at his hears, something was about to happen.

.

_10 hours earlier..._

_._

"Aw grandpa! You can't leave today! It's Nari's birthday party!" She beamed while dryed her hands on her aproon. Raising one of his brows Timoteo stared at the woman in front of him.

"But...what about Tsuna?" There was a little bit of concern in his voice while he glanced at her, she flinched a little and shrugged it off with a smile.

"Tsuna is a bit of a reclusive, he doesn't have friends so I don't think he would enjoy this party." She was quick in changing the subject of the conversation, not wanting to get into a tense mood. "So, what do you say? Will you stay? I made an special cake!" Nana beamed once again and Timoteo smiled in an uneasy way. He merely nodded when Tsuna came down the stairs, rubbing his eyes.

"Morning grandpa." He mumbled while seating on the table, he started to munch on a toast while both of the adults kept quiet.

Timoteo seated besides him and patted on the shoulder. "Morning child...So Tsuna, what are you going to do today?" The old man smiled kindly as the little boy stared at him with those big eyes. After he swallowed, he answered.

"Nothing much, I'll read and meet with a friend later." The old man raised a brow and than looked at Nana with an acusing look, the woman pretend that didn't saw as she continue to serve the breakfast on the table.

"Oh, and who's this friend of yours?"

"A sempai from school...he teaches me a lot of stuff."

"And may I know who he is?" The boy nodded and when he was about to answer, he instantly shut his mouth. Glancing at his copy that entered the kitchen.

"Morning mama, grandpa, big brother." Ienari smiled and seated on the other side of Tsuna, smiling at him. The other merely glanced at him and kept on eating his toast. This caused Nari to flinch and look down to his plate. Nana turned to his younger son and beamed.

"Well, hello Na-kun! Happy birthday!" She smiled and patted his head. "For you too Tsuna."

He raised a brow but didn't gave her much attention. Nari smiled a little uneasy at his mother and to grandpa, looking hopefully to his brother but the ladder didn't gave him much attention.

"So, did you invited all of your friends to come to your party?" She smiled and the boy nodded.

"Yeah, Takeshi, Kensuke, and the rest of the team are comming too. But mom...it's...Tsuna's birthday as well..." He whispered and looked down on his plate. "I..."

"Thank you for the food." Tsuna said and got up from his seat. Walking out of the kitchen. His little brother glanced at him and got up as well.

"You're not going to eat Nari? You have to! You're the star of the soccer team so you need to eat well." His mother crossed her arms over her breats and stared at him, he didn't looked at her and only sighed.

"It's Tsuna's birthday as well and you kept on ignoring him. Why do you do that with big brother?" He whispered and clenched his hands into fists. The laugh of his mother only snapped him out of his rage.

"Silly! Tsuna's fine this way." She smiled and went back to clean the dishes when the other boy looked at Timoteo who has been watching the scene with a stern look.

"Grandpa...can I talk with you?" The old man nodded and got up from his seat, bowing to Nana and thanking for the food. They walked to the living room where there was already baloons everywhere.

"What is it, Nari-kun?" He smiled kindly while putting the boy seated on his lap. Nari sighed and gave a sad smiled.

"Big brother's been ignoring me lately...i tried everything but he kept on ignoring me." His eyes began to watering while Timoteo patted his back, conforting him. He knew why the older twin was acting like that, and he also knew that the younger was suffering.

"I can't lie to you, little man, but your brother is going throught a lot of internal conflicts...He's away from you because of the difference of the treatment between you two..." He looked at the younger with simpathethic eyes. "Do you understand that?"

The boy only nodded, and sighed rubbing his eyes. "I tried everything! Mama and Papa...they are blind! Why they ignore him?!" He was nearly shouting as tears rolled on his face. "He's good at school, and also good at sports. Not that good, but he is! And he's even better than me in a lot of subjects in school. Why they doin't recognize that?! And now he hates me...he hates me!" The boy sobbed on Timoteo's chest. The old man rubbed his back, he felt pity for the little boy, as much as he felt for the older brother..._ 'Such a shameful thing...' _he sighed and hugged the boy closer.

"It's going to be okay...he doesn't hate you. Your brother loves you very dearly." He patted the boy's head and smiled. He received a little smile as an answer from him.

He left the room as the young boy ran to the bathroom to wash himself. Walking up the stairs, he went into Tsuna's room. After knocking the door and reciving a _'come in' _he walked in.

"Hey Tsuna, can we talk?" The boy smiled when the old man entered the room and closed his book.

"Of course grandpa. What do you need?"

"Do I need an excuse to talk with my little grandson?" He smiled kindly and seated on the bed. "I wanted to know about your friend...who is he?"

Tsuna let out a little _'Oh' _and smiled once again, seating closer to grandpa, but suddenly the old man grabbed him and seated the boy on his lap. He let out a little chuckle and raised a brow. "I'm not a child grandpa..." and when the old man pouted, he chuckled once again. "Okay, I'll stay in your lap."

Timoteo gave him a warm smile. It was nice to see the playfulness in the boy again. At least with him. "That's good." He also chuckled and pated his head.

"His name is Kyoya. Hibari Kyoya, he's two years my senior and it's really cool!" He almost beamed and continued. "We meet when i was reading a book in the library during P.E... I'm not good at baseball so I had decided to spend that class in library..."

"It's not a good thing to skip classes, Tsuna." He said in a stern tone, making the boy flinch a little. He wasn't used to be scolted, he wasn't used to get even noticed.

"Hu...sorry grandpa..." There was a little silence and than the boy coughed a little. "A-anyway...He scolded me for skipping classes and told me that he would bite me to death..."

"What?!" Timoteo shouted, looking with a scared expression to Tsuna, who chuckled and waved his hands in front of his grandpa.

"Calm down... he didn't do anything! I told him to leave me alone and he was amused with my brave atitude, something like that...after that we meet during lunch breaks and when i didn't like what we would do in P.E. he's not really sociable, but I really enjoy spending time with him..."

"Oh really? And he's comming here to your birthday?"

"Yeah, he said he has something for me..."

"Well that's just good. I'm leaving now, i have to pack." Timoteo smiled and patted Tsuna's head and put the boy seated on the bed, he noticed the frown on the boy's face.

"I'll miss you, grandpa." He blushed a little while saying those words, and Timoteo chuckled, a pang of sadness hitting his chest as he patted the boy's head.

"Me too, but that's just in the end of the day." He smiled while walking out of the room.

The hours passed and soon the guests started to arrive, a lot of Nari's friends were there. The doorbell rang once again and Nana went to open the door.

"Oh my! Hibari-chan, you also came to Na-kuns party!" She beamed while the boy stared at her with cold eyes.

"Knock it off woman, i don't have any connections with that herbivore. I'm _f-friend _of the little omnivore, Tsunayoshi. And do not call me "Hibari-chan"." He looked away and walked inside the house, leaving the woman dumbfounded at the door. "Where is he?"

"He's in his room... you can go up there. It's on the second door on the left, upstairs." She said in a fake bright tone, the boy shrugged her off and stormed to Tsuna's room.

"Well, that's unexpected..." She muttered under her breath, looking around and sighing. "Na-kun! Boys! Cake will be served soon!"

Tsuna smiled when Kyoya entered the room, looking at him with cold eyes. "Omnivore, why aren't you in the party? I even prepared myself for it." He sighed, seating on the bed at Tsuna's side. Handing him a box wrapped in black paper. "Happy birthday."

Tsuna's face was a little flushed while he holded the box. Openning it, he saw a book, a fiction. "Wow, Assassins Creed?! Thanks Kyoya!" He smiled and stared at the book with excitement.

Kyoya also smiled and ruffed his hair, after that, he crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Tsuna. "So, your pathethic excuse of a mother held a party for your brother, and not for you?"

Tsuna gave a sad smiled and only shrugged it.

"That's not right. I feel like biting her to death..."

"Please, don't." Tsuna sighed as he stared at Kyoya and sighed. "It's pointless you know? Doesn't matter what i do, they only notice Ienari, even if I'm better than him... This past few days, grandpa was here so things were a little better... But i can't take this anymore Kyoya..."

"What are you talking about, omnivore? Don't be a herbivore and walk away." He nearly hissed while glaring at Tsuna, who gave a dry laugh and hugged his legs onto his chest.

"I won't...actually it will be the most carnivore thing I will ever had done in my whole life." Kyoya raised a brow and looked with certain curiosity at Tsuna who only smiled. "And probably i will moove out with grandpa to Italy..."

"What are you even saying, Tsunayoshi?" He narrowed his eyes and kept his glare at Tsuna, who smiled once again.

"I told you, I can't take this anymore...And I won't...But don't worry. I'll come back. I have everything planned in my mind. Are you going to miss me?" He said teasing him.

The older boy scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "When you come back, I'll bite you to death, little omnivore."

"Oh, and by the way...I hope you kept this conversation a secret, okay?" Kyoya nodded; a knock came from the door. When Tsuna said "come in", Timoteo entered the room and smiled at the boys.

"I presume this is Kyoya that you told me before?" Tsuna blushed, Kyoya smirked and crossed his arms, staring at the older man. "I bring you guys cake since you didn't came down..."

"There wasn't need for us to be down there, grandpa." Tsuna said in a stern tone, and his friend raised a brow at the sudden change on his behavior.

"Well, don't say that..." Tsuna merely scoffed and smiled at his grandpa.

"Did you came to say goodbye?" Tsuna asked in a soft tone with a sad smile on his lips. He got up from the bed when the old man nodded and went for a hug. "I'll miss you grandpa."

"I'll miss you too Tsunayoshi...Take care of him Kyoya." The ladder nodded and so Timoteo smiled and went out of the room. The boys ate the cake and an hour later, Kyoya went home.

Tsuna was waving at him, watching his friend leave. The sun was setting and while he closed the door, a smirk crept its way to his face.

Timoteo had just arrived in Italy after 16 hours of flight, he was heading home where tons of paper work awaited for him. The feeling of uneasyness didn't stop. Actually it was agravating even more with time. He kept glancing to his sides, looking on his watch. _'What's going on?'_

In the middle of the dawn, Timoteo slept peacefully on his bed, when that feeling came once again. He started to sweat. Tsuna. Something had happened with the boy, actually with his whole family. The man gulped and scratched his beard. Thinkng deeply about what may have occurred with the Sawada family. He was about to make a call to Iemitsu when his cellphone started to rang. The long number on the screen made it obviously it was a long-distance call from Japan. He gulped but maintained a calm face.

"Hello, this is Timoteo speaking."

"Hello mister Timoteo, I'm the Investigator Hoshino, from the Namimori district here in Japan."

He didn't had to say another word, Timoteo stared at the wall on the other side of his large room, while the investigator told him about what had happened. He wasn't stupid... He knew Iemitsu wouldn't do anything of that kind...but at the same time...could a 8 years old plann on something like that?

"I'm in Italy at the moment, i live here after all. But i'll come as soon as possible to Japan to take care of my grandson." He said in his boss mode while ending the call.

Timoteo wasn't stupid...

**How was it? HEADS UP, i didn't had the time to edit it, so it may contain a LOT of gramatical errors, bare with me, okay?**


	4. September 14th

**It's funny how I'm always far from my laptop when i got some good ideas for this fic, well, hope you'll like it. Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites, btw.**

Tsuna was on sat on a soft couch inside the library, with his laptop on his lap. He had just read the news about his father being sentenced to life imprisonment, he couldn't help but smirk at how well his plan worked out, but he knew it that it wasn't mere lucky. Timoteo had covered him up, it was actually quite obvious. While he was growing up, he came in contact with the mafia. He understood what was his father's and Timoteo's real ocupation. He also knew about the Vindice, and it was only because Timoteo didn't allow them to investigate the crime scene, that Tsuna was still safe, and his father didn't went to that hell of a place, too bad for the ladder, by the way.

Soft footsteps came when one of the big doors openned, revealing Timoteo, now a little older, followed by a tall man wearing a fedora. Both of them had a serious expression, and that made Tsuna a little aware, even tho, he smiled and bowed his head when Timoteo stood besides him. "Good morning, Grandpa."

"Good morning, Tsuna." The old man' face softned, a smile crepting it's way on his features. "As I may be correct you already read about your father, right?" Tsuna became serious, he nodded and glanced away from both man. "Well...We're going to visit him, and I think it would be good if you came as well..."

"Why would I? That man tried to kill me." Tsuna cut him out, and that was a rare thing. He respected Timoteo with all his might. It did surprised the old man, but what surprised both, Timoteo and Tsuna, was when the fedora man smirked, and glanced at the boy with a raised brow.

"You can cut the act, Sawada Tsunayoshi." The boy flinched when his old surname came back, he looked at the man,actually glared.

"What are you talking-"

"You planned all of that. Consumed by jealousy and anger you killed your mother and brother. And actually made it all look like Iemitsu was the one who did it... But i gotta say, it was and amazing plan for a eight yead old brat."

"That's enought." Timoteo's tone was stern as his features.

Tsuna stared at that man with a cold expression, he didn't show his true emotions. "Are you insane? How could I even do something like that? I can't even recall what are you talking about. " _'Who is this person? I want him dead.' _"And may I know who are you?"

"I'm Reborn, world's greatest Hitman. And I'm your tutor." The man smirked once again, raising his fedora.

"What? My tutor? Why would I need a tutor? Grandpa?" Tsuna tilted his head looking at Timoteo with big eyes, and a little pout. It was pretty cute and that always caught the old man out of guard.

"..._Ahem_... You see, Tsuna. This man is going to train you to be the new Vongola Boss, after I retire, you're going to assume my place."

"Why? I thought Xanxus was going to inherit the title..."

"Things changed..." There was a brief moment of silence. "I'm sorry for not letting you know about this sooner."

"Don't worry... I'll do it." He smiled and then glared at Reborn.

"Yeah, don't worry. I'll turn this boy into a great mafia boss." That annoying smirk never leaved his face, Tsuna could note that.

"Oh, and Tsuna, you may change into something apropriate, we are going to visit your father."

"What? Bu-"

"Tsuna..."

"Okay."

Timoteo chuckled, and soon leaved the room. When both of them were alone, Tsuna behavior changed 180 degrees. "I don't know how did you find out about that, but you should keep it in your mouth. No one knows when someone may cut your tongue off." He smiled, a fake sugarly smile, while holding his laptop under one of his arms.

Reborn was a little impressed by the sudden change. Something was obvious about the boy, he's not something he could toy freely with. "Heh, this someone must be really brave for even daring to touch me, as i said, I am the greatest hitman in the world." He took out his gun of the pocket of his pants, and trigger it, pointing to Tsuna's head.

The ladder stood where he was, looking at the man with a bored expression, and then he smiled. "Oh, look who's showing off..." He chuckled and than went back to the bored expression. "Don't be such a pain in the ass, you don't touch on the things about my past, and I won't look out for anything about yours." Both of them were in a staring contest for the next couple of seconds. But soon Tsuna broke it off. "Now if you may excuse me, I have to change, "Papa" must be waiting for me~." He sang the last words as he walked out of the room, leaving Reborn behind. The ladder only tsk'ed while putting his gun away.

* * *

Timoteo and Tsuna were sat in one of Vongola's limos, both of them wearing black suits, and silence was their company. Not the awkward one, but a confortable. Tsuna stared out of the window, looking at the trees that passed by, but soon they were replaced by vast fields of apparently corn. It was a nice view. Far away, a big building took it's places on the middle of the corn field.

* * *

"Visits will start soon, do you want me there with you?" Timoteo rested one of his hands on the boys shoulder. Tsuna shook his head.

"I don't think he would do something with me, you know? There are guards around, and it would be nearly suicide of his part." The boy raised his head to look at Timoteo's and smiled. The ladder smiled as well and nodded. A guard came and soon both of them followed him. The room where he would meet his father was right ahead, and so Timoteo waited in a small couch that was there.

"You have thirty minutes to talk with him, if something happens you just have to press the button under the tabble. But I doubt he would do something against you anyway, he's not one of our problematic ones.."

"Yeah, okay..."

* * *

The doornob turned and Iemitsu raised his head taking a glance at it. It was a long time since he had any visitors, and when a short boy, with gravity deceiving hair and golden honey eyes entered the room, his mouth hang open, eyes wide and his hands trembling. He only whispered "Nari..."

A chuckled scaped from the boy's lips as he rested against the door, looking at the man with a cute smile on his lips. "Nope, that one is dead."

"...T-Tsuna..." The blond eyes started to water while he gulped, the boy found that first reaction quite amusing. "Tsuna...I'm...I'm so sorry..." He sniffed and cried silently, the boy stared at the blond man with a shocked expression. "I-It's all my fault...It's my fault...I-I made you suffer...I was a terrible father..."

_'Wh-What is this...? Wh-What is going on?' _Tsuna closed his hands in fist balls, his nuckles were with and he was looking at that man with wide eyes, he couldn't understand what was going on.

"I never gave you attention...I should have... I couldn't..." Iemitsu rested his hands on the table where he rested his head, he sobbed as the tears rolled on his face, he soon raised his head once again, to stare at Tsuna, who was trying to stay as far as possible.

"Y-You would never understand...Y-Your brother needed us, he needed us..."

"Shut up..." he mumble under his breath, as the older man continue to talk. "Shut up! SHUT UP!" He shouted while raising his head to glare at the man who flinched. "HE needed you?! What about ME?! I was as good as Nari was, but you never noticed me! I...I...loved him so much but you made me hate him!" He screamed as his eyes were watering, and tears started to roll on his face as well. "You should have been better parents? You damn right should! Did you ever wondered how much I wanted to hear a "Good job! You'll choose the dinner tonight" or "That's amazing! You're on the baseball team? Congratulations!" You never gave me any of that, you and that pathethic excuse of a mother never noticed me. You know... how much did it hurt?" Tsuna whispered that last part, he sniffed while wipping his tears on the sleeve of his blazer. His breath was heavy and he went to seat on the chair on the other side of the table. "I only did that because of you. I wanted you to suffer as much as I did. It's unfair that only you is passing thought it, but that woman would had probably killed herself at this point... and would never even think about what she had done wrong..." He sighed and glanced at his father, he was looking at Tsuna with shocked expression. "So, tell me, how are you holding up?"

Iemitsu stared at 'his' son, he sighed and gave him a sad smile in return, the boy smiled as well. "I'm good." He sighed once again, lowering his eyes to the table, and than from this hands that now rested on his lap. "Everyday since i got here i asked myself, "Why would Tsuna do something like that?" But I realized that I was at fault. I neglected you... We neglected you... This hatred that you feel about me and yout mother...I understand you now...Believe me Tsuna, if I could I would go back in time...I would be the best father in the world, but I can't..." His breath was heavy and Tsuna could hear sobs comming once again. "Everytime i look at you right now, I can't help but be proud of how beautiful my boy is... and I wonder how he would look like as well...probably just like you... you both were the cutest thing when you were little. And now you're a really handsome boy... You have your mother features..." He smiled and looked at the boy. Tsuna sighed and looked away, with a little frown, he mumbled a small "Thank you" under his breath.

"I know I did wrong, and I know your mother did as well...But please Tsuna, take all this hatred you feel for your brother and mother and please...forget it..." Tsuna narrowed his eyes and looked at his father. "Take it on me, but please, do not hate on the deads... I want you to forgive your mother and your little brother... He never intended to hurt you, and she was only overprotective over him... it's the only thing i ask of you. I won't ask you to come back again if you don't feel like doing it... I will never tell them the true, that only you and me trully knows... and I won't ask for you to forgive me. But please, don't feed this hatred for your mother and brother..."

Tsuna stared at the man with a black expression, he didn't even knew what to say. Random thoughts took full control of his head, he was snapped out of his thoughts, when a knock came from the door.

"Time's up,boy."

Both of them were startled, Tsuna sighed and stood up, nodding at his father, who kept on staring at him. "Bye." Was what he only said, and soon he disapeared out of the door, Iemitsu sighed and smiled.

**Well, what do you think? A little R27 interaction.**


End file.
